Shadow Fire
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: Before the clash of their final powers, before the final blow was struck, a demon shall speak, a deal will be made, and two will be made into one. No pairings yet! Fem Naru/Sasu
1. Begining of the end

.. Heh.. im back with THUNDA!.. And yeah i dont really plan on finishing most of my storys, Cept mebe Hebi / Kage warriors, but most of the others i wont be finishing. Anyways, This is my new story i do hope you guys enjoy it.

Heres the LONG summary: Before the finishing blow, before their powers peaked, The fox spoke, a deal was made and two warriors were made into one. Then, these fused warriors went back to their own village, No one knows of what happened to their true form, nor who this strange ninja came from, only one thing is for sure, She doesn't play around. (AU, No cross over, THERE IS NO DBZ IN HERE AT ALL OKAY)

Sorry about the last note . had to say it before people get all "Zomg fusion must be about dbz! ! !" Nyways, im back and this is mah story, Letza go !

* * *

"Speak!"

_"Normal Thoughts!"_

**"Demon/Summon"**

_"?? Thoughts" _(Not gonna spoil it 3)

**"?? Thoughts"**

* * *

The shouts of two powerful ninjas were heard loudly, echoing across the Vally of End, as they clashed together. They both hit eachother's hands with their most powerful moves, both being able to hold it there for a short while, but then they were both blown back,rolling accross the water.

They both slowly got up and looked at eachother, one with pure blue eyes, the other with dark onyx eyes which were glowing a faint red. As they stared at eachother, the onyx eyed one slowly crouched down, powering up his strongest move which made the sharp sound of a thousand birds echo accross the Vally.

"Sasuke.." Spoke the Blue eyed boy, powering up his move as well for another charge.

"Naruto.." Sasuke replied, his voice a low growl as they both charged at eachother, both ready to deliver the final blow.

But then, a large bolt of red chakra shot out of Naruto's stomach and put itself between the two ninjas just before they clashed. Both ninjas flew back with a shout of surprise, then slowly got up and stared at the red chakra, which was turning and twisting as if trying to get a form.

Then slowly, it formed into a large nine-tailed fox, its red eyes stareing at both Sasuke and Naruto.

"W.. What... Why're you out.." Naruto said, fear in his voice.

**"Ha boy, I'm not truly free so you don't have to worry your little head.."** The fox said with a deep, commanding voice.

Sasuke growled, stareing at the fox. "Why are you interupting our battle! Get out of the way you stupid animal!" He yelled, not knowing who he was talking to.

The fox slowly turned toward sasuke, and glared at him which made sasuke freeze in place. **"Who do you think you are runt.. I will not be spoken to like that.. Do you know who i am?"** The fox said, to which Sasuke shook his head stiffly. **"I am the Great Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox!"** He snarled, and Sasuke let out a small gasp and started to speak but was cut off by one of Kyuubi's tails. **"We do not have time for your 'How're you here' questions, time is of the essence"**

Naruto glared at Kyuubi. "What do you want now you stupid fox.. I'm not gonna remove your seal if thats what your after.." He said growling lightly.

The Kyuubi sighed, looking at Naruto with cold red eyes. **"Dumb boy, I am only here to propose somthing to both of you"** The Kyuubi said, its mouthing twitching into a foxy grin as it said propose.

Both Sasuke and Naruto blinked, not expecting that, but they both started to narrow their eyes for they didn't truly believe the kitsune had anything good planned.

"What kind of proposel.." Sasuke said, regaining his cool.

**"Aha.. I thought you'd never ask, hehehe"** The Kyuubi chuckled, its red eyes glowing. **"I am proposing to perhaps triple both of your powers, so long as you stop fighting and kill a certain someone for me."** Both of them blinked, thinking it over.

Naruto spoke first. "How will you do that?" He said, not trusting the foxes ways.

The Kyuubi chuckled, looking towards Naruto. **"You will see boy, heh, but I will not tell you how i plan to do it, but I promise you I can do it**." The Kyuubi said, while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Then.." Sasuke started slowly. "Will we be aloud to complete our dreams as well?" He said, thinking that if he had triple his own power that killing Itachi would be easy.

The Kyuubi chuckled, this boy was easy to manipulate. **"Yes, you will have free will to do whatever you want so long as you complete my end of the bargen, Now choose quickly, someone is coming and will be here soon"** The Kyuubi said, lying through his teeth but neither of the Genin would ever realize that.

Both of the boys stared at eachother then nodded slowly, With that power Naruto could become Hokage and with that power Sasuke could kill Itachi and revive his clan.

"Alright Kyuubi.. We'll do it" Naruto said slowly, and the last thing he heard was a loud laugh of the gaint fox.

**"Then let it .. COMMENCE!"**

Then, both of the genin's worlds went completely black.

* * *

Sasuke groaned, his eyes slowly opening. "Where am i.." He said to himself, sitting up slowly. He was in a sewer of some sort, he was knee high in water too. There were pipes everywhere but one pipe stuck out more then others, it was glowing a faint red.

Sasuke frowned, standing up slowly then he walked towards where the red pipe was heading, as he was about to turn a corner he stopped. Voices. He heard voices, one he reconized instantly, the other was different. The first one was obviously Naruto, the other was a mystery to him but it was also familier.

"Come on you stupid fox! What'd you do to me!" Naruto yelled.

**"Silence boy, you will know once the other one gets here, only then will i tell you."** A deep voice said, which Sasuke now relalized was the Kyuubi.

Nodding to himself, Sasuke got up and walked towards them, Naruto looked back with his childish pout while Kyuubi, he noticed Kyuubi was in a cage, had a large fangy grin.

"So whats this all about.. And where the heck are we" Sasuke said glareing up at the fox, thinking it was safe since he was in a cage.

Kyuubi chuckled lightly. **"First off.. We're in Naruto's mind"** Kyuubi said his grin getting wider.

Sasuke looked around. "So thats why its so empty up here.." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. While Naruto glared at him.

Kyuubi chuckled then put on a serious face.** "And what I did to you two will probaly make you mad, but it will make your dreams come true." **Kyuubi said, instantly getting their attention. **"You won't like it but.. I fused you together into one body and mind." **The Kyuubi said, plugging up his ears with two of his tails for the loud yell of "WHAT!!" from both of the boys.

Kyuubi slowly unplugged his ears and yawned. **"Do not worry, you'll get used to it.." **He said as he started to lay his head on his paws.

"B.. But how can i become hokage if im in Sasuke's body!" Naruto yelled and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

**"Don't worry, no one will reconize either of you. I fused you into ONE body, not eachothers bodies. Meaning! A new body was created..." **Kyuubi explained to which Naruto nodded, understanding while Sasuke stood there silently. **"Also um.." **Kyuubi started then shrugged. **"Somthing went wrong with the fusion.. So.. There was a small problem with your new body."**

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

**".. Wellllllll.. "** Kyuubi plugged his ears then cleared his throat. **"The new body didn't come out as.. a boy.. Its a girl"**

A loud scream of "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" Was heard echoing down Naruto's mind, it coming from both boys this time.

Meanwhile, at the outside world.

Kakashi landed softly on the ground stareing at all the destruction around the Vally. It was horrible, large holes everywhere, waves were crashing against cliffs, boulders were falling off of the statues.

Kakashi sighed, looking down at his small friend, Pakkun. "Pakkun are there here?" He asked the small pug.

Pakkun sniffed around and nodded. "They were here, but their scents suddenly vanished" Pakkun said.

"What? They just vanished?" Kakashi said, surprised.

Pakkun nodded."Yeah but a new scent is here, I've never smelt it before."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly then nodded. "Okay, where is this scent coming from?" He asked Pakkun.

Pakkun pointed with his nose to under the large water fall, where a small figure could be seen from where Kakashi and Pakkun were standing. "Over there." Pakkun said, watching as Kakashi jumped off the cliff they were on and ran towards the figure.

Kakashi stared down at the figure and his eyes widened slightly. It was a girl, she looked about 13 and had long swirling black hair, her eyes were closed so Kakashi couldn't see them and she was wearing a long black shirt and Kakashi could see the bottom of shorts from under the shirt. She was also wearing blue sandles.

Kakashi stared at her, many things going through his head and he didn't notice her eyes starting to open, if he did he would've noticed that they were a bright sky blue, just like Naruto's.

But he **did** notice her waking up when she groaned. "Ack.. Where am i.." She said, sitting up and rubbing her head.

Kakashi glared at her, suspisous about her, and stood over her. "Hello there.." He said and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hi? Do you want somthing?" She stared at him blankly, the voices in her head going: You don't know him!

"Yes actually, I want to know why your here." He said in a serious voice.

The girl stratched her head and merely said "I dunno" before getting up and starting to stretch.

Kakashi sighed, deciding that the girl was probaly just caught in the middle of the fight and got knocked unconious."Alright then, would you like me to take you home?" He offered, wondering where she was from.

The girl shrugged lightly then shook her head. "Nah i can walk, bye bye" She said, disappearing before he could blink.

Kakashi cursed lightly, knowing he just let somthing very important get away.

* * *

  
Five hours later a small smoke stack could be seen coming from the Konoha forest, it coming from a small fire that had a black-haired girl sitting beside it, her bright blue eyes reflecting the fire making it seem the fire was dancing in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the girls mind, two people and a gaint fox were talking about what to do.

_"I say we go back to Konoha and eat ramen!" _Said Naruto loudly, making the other two sigh.

**"Naruto.. We're not going to go eat ramen, it'll blow our cover and everyone will find out we're a girl! That'll ruin the Uchiha name forever!"** Sasuke argued, not wanting his name shamed by some ramen eating idiot.

**"Now boys calm down, I already have a plan of action."** Kyuubi said with his roaring voice, making the two genin look at him curiously. **"First, we shall enter the village using my power to get rid of the guards. Then we shall buy some clothes, the clothes you have on now are way too revealing for a girl your age."** The Kyuubi chuckled while both boys glared at him.

_"Shut it Kyuubi! We're only a girl on the outside!"_ Naruto said loudly and the Kyuubi let out a roaring laugh.

**"For now yes! But soon, your minds will fuse into one and you'll be a girl heart and soul!" **He chuckled while both of the boys twitched.** "Anyways, after you get clothes we will go to the Slug to get ourselves as ninjas, but this is the important part, We must start as Genin again."** The Kyuubi said while Naruto stared at him questionly.

_"Why genin? Don't we have the power to be atleast chunin?"_ He asked with his childish wonder.

**"Yes you do but its important you start as Genin, we have to influence the genin first to trust us. Then, they'll help us hunt who im looking for."** Kyuubi explained then he cleared his throat. **"Since you both were from the ScareCrow's team, it will most likely be the only one with a open spot so we will most likely have to go back under his teaching" **Kyuubi said and Sasuke growled softly.

**"First off, whats with this we stuff, Its me and Naruto doing everything! Second, You seem to forget that Shikamaru was promoted to Chunin, meaning that theres a spot open in his team too." ** Sasuke said while Kyuubi glared at him.

**"Fine, then WE may be under the teaching of the monkey child." **Kyuubi roared at Sasuke and Sasuke started to speak but was cut off by a loud snore, which belonged to the blonde fox. Both Kyuubi and Sasuke glared at him but sighed, both shrugging and laying down on the wet floor of Naruto's mind, decideing to go to sleep.

On the outside world, the black haired girl laid her head on the ground and slept, but had she stayed awake for another minute, she would've seen the large cloud of sand with all of her old friends rideing on top of it, and the cold face of someone who just lost his best, and possibly only, friend.

Annnnd thats the end of chappy one :O

Read and review pleaaaase .


	2. Starting out

Second chapter yay- No reviews yet- booo ..

come on people! its meeeee! renny! don'tcha wub me?

Well nyways, 2nd chapter ..

* * *

A loud yawn was heard from the forest as a young black haired girl sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Then she said in her angelic voice "Rise and shine foxy.." And in her head she heard the loud yawn of her gaint nine-tailed foxy friend.

**"Ahhh.. Morning already?"** Kyuubi said in her mind.

She nodded slightly. "Yes Kyuubi-sama" She said softly, only knowing of the fox in her head not of the other two who were happily sleeping away in the sewer that is her mind.

**"I see.. Hm"** Kyuubi said then nodded. **"Alright now lets head out, you know the plan, first stop is a clothes store"** He said, snuggling back into his paws as the girl got up and started to walk towards the village of Konoha.

As she came near the gates, two guards held their hands out. One of them, a chunin with a bandage wrapped around his nose spoke first. "State your name and business." He said his eyes showing his bordem.

The girl blinked, she hadn't think of a name. "Umm.." She frowned, asking Kyuubi mentally what her name should be.

Kyuubi hmmed, thinking it over, then he nodded. **"Sayako for now."** Which the newly named Sayako nodded to, she kinda liked that name.

"My name is Sayako, and I wish to study the clothes in your stores, I'm studying clothes from all of the lands." She said and bowed respectively.

The chunin frowned, not truly believeing her. "Do you have any documents to prove this?" He asked, and she reached into her shirt and pulled out a small stack of papers and handed them over to him. He looked them over and nodded signling for the gate to be open, which did with a loud stratching sound against the ground. He then handed the stack of papers back.

"Alright everything looks clear, you can go in." He said, sitting down in a chair.

Sayako smiled and nodded walking through the gates then she sighed throwing the papers into a trash can on the street. "Dumb guy didn't even notice that it was a genjutsu." She sighed and walked to the nearest clothes store.

A slightly overweight woman was standing behind the counter, her red hair going over her shoulders and she was wearing a long blue dress that fit her perfectly. She smiled at Sayako with that fake smile. "Hello, Can i help you with anything?"

"No not really." Sayako replied, looking at all the different clothes then she nodded picking out a set of clothes. "Can i try these on?" She asked, stareing at the lady.

"Of course." She said, opening a curtain to reveal a large line of changing booths.

Sayako nodded, going into the room and getting into one of the booths, then she changed into her new clothes and looked into a mirror in the changing room.

Her bright blue eyes shined as she stared at herself, she was wearing a fishnet shirt thats sleaves went to her wrists and she had a short sleaved shirt overtop of it that was pure black with a Yin-Yang sign in the middle of the back. She also had on a pair of long pants that were sticking close to her legs, and it was also pure back which hid the many pocket it had that Sayako saw on it. They would be useful for storeing things. Lastly she had on a pair of new sandles, also pure black but on the bottom was a layer of metal hidden under the material the rest of the sandle was made of.

She hmmed to herself, this was a good outfit but she could put her hair up in a pony tail, that'd look better. So Sayako shrugged and took a small bandage from her supply of things that were hidden inside of her shirt (which was basicly everything that was inside of Naruto's and Sasuke's pouches) and wrapped it around her hair, putting her hair up in a, cheap, but effective pony tail.

She picked up her old clothes and walked out of the booth then walked infront of the counter. She smiled at the lady who was looking at her up and down. "That looks good on you." She said.

Sayako's smile got bigger and she nodded in thanks then laid money down for the clothes which the lady happily took. "Bye bye now, come back for anything you need here!" She said waving bye as Sayako walked out the door.

Then as soon as she was out the door, Sayako threw her old clothes into the trash. Then she hmmed. "What now Kyuubi-sama.." She muttered under her breath while walking along the streets of Konoha.

**"Hmmm" **Said Kyuubi, it echoing in Sayako's mind. **"Now is the time to go to the Slug.. Er I mean.. Hokage and get yourself put in as a ninja."**

"Yes Kyuubi-sama." She said under her breath so no one would hear while walking towards the Hokage Tower. Meanwhile Kyuubi grinned evily in his cage, for he had fused these two for a purpose. Their attitudes were too different to fuse together into one, so Kyuubi made a new one, one that was completely evil and loyal to him.

He chuckled softly and his eyes narrowed in delite as they got closer to the Hokage tower.

Sayako entered the tower and started to walk up to the stairs until she got to the front door of the Hokage's office, as she was about to open the door a Anbu guard appeared and grabbed her hand, it wasn't painful but it wasn't gentle either. Sayako glared at him while he simply stared at her through his bear mask.

"What is your business with the Hokage?" He asked, his voice dull and emotionless.

Sayako hmphed lightly. "My business with the Hokage is none of your concern, but if you must know I wish to become a ninja in this village." She stated simply, then the Anbu sighed and let go of her hand.

"Very well, but a word of advice." He said and Sayako looked at him curiously. "She's been drinking a bit so if shes asleep you shouldn't wake her up." He said, a small bit of fear creeping into his voice while Sayako giggled lightly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She said, opening the door and walking in.

What she saw was a blonde head laying itself on a large brown desk, ten sake bottles beside the head and a hand was still grabbing one of them tightly.

Lightly giggling, Sayako closed the door behind her, then with only a snap of her wrist, she snached the bottle the hand was attached to and poured the rest of the liquid onto the blonde head. "Wakey wakey" She said, her eyes glowing.

Growling loudly the blonde head snapped up to show the face of the 5th Hokage, she growled and glared hotly at the girl infront of her who was waving the sake bottle back and forth between to fingers. "What the hell do you think your doing you brat!" The Hokage screeched at Sayako, her eyes narrowing into angery slits.

"Ohhh scary hehe." Sayako giggled then got a serious face. "But anyways, I'm here because.." She blinked slightly then nodded.

"I wish to be a ninja of this village" She smiled, throwing the sake bottle up and it landing on the Hokage's head. "Think I could join?"

--And end!

I got tired of writeing so yeh O.o nyways thats chapter 2 and just so you peeps know Sasuke and Naruto wont be back till next chapter, they were still sleeping through everything so thats why you didn't hear them

REVIEW PLEASE ;3


End file.
